


После интервью

by Aquabelle



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquabelle/pseuds/Aquabelle
Summary: История о Моррисси, бывшем солисте прекрасной группы The Smiths, написана под впечатлением от его интервью, в котором он рассказывает о своих любимых музыкантах.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEutfuRq4uAЗапись закончена, и интервьюер решает пригласить Моррисси к себе домой на обед. Первая часть написана от лица интервьюера. Мне о нем ничего не известно, поэтому я назвала его Стивеном и сделала аспирантом университета. Вторая часть (рассказ о тех же событиях) написана от лица Моррисси.





	1. Часть 1

Вообще-то мы договаривались провести интервью в тихом ресторане, но в последний момент, когда Моррисси уже паркуется и выходит из машины, и я машу ему рукой, что-то словно бы пугает его, и он внезапно садится обратно и приглашающе кивает мне головой. Я не уточняю, что случилось и кого именно он увидел; я совсем не возражаю; сидеть в его «Порше», тем более так близко к нему, очень приятно. Он очарователен, отвечает на мои вопросы вдумчиво и подробно, я немного впадаю в транс от его мягкого голоса и синих глаз. Наконец, я выключаю камеру. Мне не хочется выходить из машины, вообще не хотелось уходить от него. Может, просто пригласить его к себе? В худшем случае он усмехнётся и вежливо откажется, я улыбнусь, извинюсь, а когда вернусь домой – лягу на пол и буду мечтать исчезнуть навсегда. Потом включу запись и буду слушать его снова и снова, пока не усну. Худший вариант не так уж и плох, ничем особо не отличается от моих обычных вечеров. Эти мысли проносятся у меня в голове за долю секунды.

Он смотрит на меня, и по его глазам невозможно догадаться: то ли он ждет, пока я уберусь из его машины, то ли он ... И тут мне кажется, что он бросает взгляд на мои губы, и я решаюсь, и мое сердце начинает бешено колотиться. Я говорю немного севшим голосом:  
– Вы остались голодным. И потратили почти час на меня. Я бы хотел пригласить Вас пообедать, – он смотрит в сторону и потирает подбородок; мне кажется, я вижу скуку в его глазах, и меня охватывает отчаяние; я торопливо добавляю: – Не в ресторан. Ко мне домой. Я живу возле университетского кампуса. Ничего особенного, я приготовлю спагетти, и еще есть вино. 

Он спрашивает:  
– Вы учитесь в университете?  
– Нет, я там работаю. То есть я учусь в аспирантуре и веду семинары – это такое требование, педагогическая практика.  
– Что вы преподаете?  
– Математику.  
– Вам нравятся студенты?  
– Некоторые да, – смущенно отвечаю я, и он смеется.  
– Это ведь недалеко отсюда? – уточняет он.  
– Пять минут.  
– Хорошо, говорите, куда ехать, – спокойно отвечает он, и мы трогаемся.  
Я так счастлив. До сих пор ясно помню этот момент, когда ещё ничего не произошло, и он просто согласился.  
По дороге он расспрашивает меня, почему математик интересуется музыкой семидесятых, и я рассказываю про университетский веб-сайт, на котором отвечаю за музыкальный контент. Я, видимо, неясно объяснил ему перед интервью, кто я такой, и он подумал, что я пишу для какого-то подросткового журнала. Удивительно, что он вообще согласился на эту запись.

Мы подъезжаем, паркуемся, заходим в подъезд и поднимаемся по лестнице. Я иду впереди. В какой-то момент я спотыкаюсь, он по инерции задевает меня сзади, и его рука случайно касается моей. Я чувствую, как поднимаются волоски вдоль моего позвоночника. Он извиняется, и мы, наконец, заходим в квартиру.  
– У меня была похожая квартира, – говорит он, оглядываясь.  
Он заходит в комнату. Там только книжные шкафы, кровать и компьютер. Он сразу же начинает рассматривать книги.  
– Математика... ещё математика... словари, словари, очень хорошо... Альбомы по искусству, прекрасно... Уайльд, Вы читаете Оскара Уайльда? – он удивлён и, кажется, обрадован. Он замечает редкое издание и оглядывается на меня. – Можно посмотреть?  
– Конечно. Я принесу вино.  
У меня дрожат руки, но я справляюсь со штопором и успешно возвращаюсь с двумя бокалами. Он читает, его ресницы опущены, он делает глоток и облизывает губы. Я осознаю, что таращусь на него, но не могу оторвать взгляд. Он истолковывает это по-своему и извиняющимся тоном говорит:  
– Простите, давайте я Вам помогу с обедом.  
Это совсем не та причина, по которой я смотрел на него, но не объяснять же ему реальную, я и себе еще не могу ее объяснить. Я прохожу в кухню вслед за ним. Все слова вылетели у меня из головы, и я опять впадаю в отчаяние от перспективы неловкого молчания. Но он улыбается и начинает рассказывать своим мягким голосом, как он был на гастролях в Риме, и жил в гостинице, где на первом этаже был ресторан и столики выставляли прямо на тротуар, и по вечерам, когда его музыканты уходили гулять, он часто сидел на подоконнике, смотрел вниз и вскоре знал почти всё меню. Именно так он подсмотрел салат, который сейчас сделает. 

Он говорит, и я успокаиваюсь. Он рассказывает еще одну историю о том, как они чуть не подрались с соседями-немцами, но за них вступился местный парень, и как они отблагодарили его, напоив в баре, и как всё-таки закончили вечер в полицейском участке. Я смеюсь и понимаю, что я оглушительно и невозможно влюблён.  
Мы сидим рядом, он болтает и смешит меня. Мне так не хочется, чтобы он уходил, но я не представляю, как его удержать. Я не могу понять его поведение. Он согласился пообедать просто из дружеского расположения? И сейчас, после десерта, он встанет и уйдёт? Может быть, он ждёт, что я приглашу его остаться? Но под каким предлогом? Мы сидим, как хорошие друзья, всё проходит так невинно. Я не представляю, как перевести смешливое настроение в другое русло. 

И тут, видимо, мой ангел вмешался и стал руководить мной, потому что дальше события начанают развиваться стремительно и именно так, как я хочу. Другого объяснения у меня нет, потому что сам я на такое не способен. Я очень стеснительный, правда.  
Он сидит, прислонив голову к стене и смотрит на меня из-под ресниц. Меня, наконец, осеняет, что он ждёт, что он ни за что не сделает первого шага, потому что ему нравится быть пассивным – это часть игры. Я осознаю, что сейчас моя очередь проявлять инициативу, вот только что мне делать с этим знанием.  
Я замечаю крохотную каплю мороженого в уголке его рта, инстинктивно протягиваю руку и стираю её большим пальцем. Я ясно вижу, как его зрачки расширяются от возбуждения, что объективно указывает на то, что я наконец-то на правильном пути. Он слизывает каплю с моего пальца и слегка удерживает меня за запястье. Ощущение его языка на моей руке напрямую передаётся мне в пах, как будто он коснулся языком моего члена. Я вздрагиваю всем телом и вижу замешательство в его глазах, как будто он озадачен, что он неправильно считал мой сигнал и напугал меня, что, конечно же, неправда. 

Он нежно гладит мою руку и отпускает, и тут же как-то опустошённо смотрит в сторону. Я касаюсь его пальцев и чувствую, что мучительно краснею. Надо как-то уверить его, что всё идёт правильно. Он поворачивает руку ладонью вверх, я сжимаю её, и он снова смотрит на мои губы. Кровь отливает от моего лица и устремляется вниз живота.  
– Вы хотели посмотреть то издание Уайльда, – хрипло говорю я, и он пару секунд смотрит на меня, словно не может понять, о чём я.  
Наконец, самообладание возвращается к нему, он кивает, и мы переходим в спальню. Больше всего я боюсь, что момент разрушен, что он возьмёт чёртову книгу и действительно начнёт читать. Он берёт её и садится на кровать. Я сажусь рядом, наши бёдра соприкасаются.  
– Хотите, я прочитаю Вам моё любимое место? – тихо говорю я, почти касаясь губами его уха. Он молча кладет книгу мне на колени. Я переворачиваю страницы в поисках нужной главы, но, честно говоря, всё плывет у меня перед глазами. Я ложусь на бок поперек кровати, опираясь на локоть, и устраиваю книгу между нами, стараясь мыслить ясно или хотя бы выглядеть по возможности нормально. Он ложится напротив и внимательно смотрит на меня. Я начинаю читать, но через несколько секунд мой голос мне отказывает, и я замолкаю.  
– Да, я согласен, – отвечает он, и это вроде бы уместно по контексту прочитанного, но также может быть истолковано и по-другому. 

Видимо, чтобы у меня больше не было сомнений, он ложится на спину, закидывает руки за голову и отворачивается от меня, словно подставляя мне шею. Я понимаю, что ограничения сняты, и ложусь на него сверху, придавливая его всем своим весом и чувствую, как он тихо выдыхает подо мной. Я закрываю глаза и опускаю голову, провожу губами вниз и вверх по его шее и трусь лицом об его щеку, вдыхая легкий запах дорогой туалетной воды. Я сажусь верхом на его бёдра, глажу его плечи и руки. Он обнимает меня, и его глаза становятся совершенно синими.  
– И часто Вы это делаете? – слышу я свой голос.  
– Какая разница? – улыбается он. Конечно, никакой. А чего я ожидал? Что он поведает мне, что я у него первый после многих лет?  
– Давайте разденемся, – шёпотом говорю я, – пожалуйста.  
Мне ужасно неудобно в джинсах, мне так хочется вытянуться вдоль его тела и прижаться к нему. Он начинает расстегивать рубашку, я стягиваю одежду с себя.  
Я улыбаюсь и ложусь на него, он весь такой шелковистый. Я провожу кончиками пальцев по его щеке, наблюдаю, как он реагирует, как взрагивают его длинные ресницы. И наконец, я прикасаюсь к его губам, и подкладываю руку под его голову, а другой рукой перебираю его волосы. Наши языки соприкасаются, и снова электрический разряд отправляется в мой член. Я ощущаю, какой большой у него язык, я чувствую вкус вина и мороженого, ощущаю запах его кожи, и слышу, как бьётся его сердце. Я настолько переполнен нашей близостью, которая, наконец-то, случилась, что на некоторое время вообще выпадаю из реальности.

Он гладит меня по спине и чуть сжимает мои ягодицы, чем приводит меня в чувство. Я привстаю и опускаюсь вниз, скольжу губами по его животу и начинаю снимать его боксеры. Я сдвигаю резинку на пару сантиметров вниз, кожа под ней бледная, я целую её, и его бедра неконтролируемо вздрагивают. Я сдвигаю ещё и целую снова с другой стороны, и он снова выгибается мне навстречу. Он смотрит мне в глаза, приоткрывает губы и слегка раздвигает бедра. Я устраиваюсь между ними поудобней. Его пах выбрит, он абсолютно гладкий, я прижимаюсь к нему лицом. Я касаюсь языком кончика его члена. Мой невозможный гость судорожно вздыхает и кладет руку мне на голову. Я повторяю это медленно, снова и снова, и в его вздохах слышится нетерпение, они почти жалобные. Я провожу языком вокруг головки и понимаю, что и сам больше не могу играть в эти игры. 

Я беру его в рот целиком, и он тут же расслабляется и вздыхает с облегчением. Я провожу языком вниз-вверх, и устанавливаю ритм, он слегка двигает бедрами мне в такт. Я продолжаю ласкать его и чувствую, как его расслабленность и спокойствие начинают улетучиваться. Его бедра вновь напрягаются. Я кладу одну ладонь на низ его живота, другую – на его яички, и беру его ещё чуть глубже. Он закрывает лицо руками, согнутыми в локтях, и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он пока еще молчит, но его голова уже начинает непроизвольно поворачиваться из стороны в сторону. Вот он уже мечется по подушке, стонет в голос. Ещё несколько секунд, и он кончает мне в рот со сдавленным криком, отдалённое эхо которого я так часто слышал в его песнях.  
Подсознательно, я ждал этого момента с того самого раза, как впервые услышал его голос в записи несколько лет назад. Я глотаю и держу его во рту, пока он вздрагивает и расслабляется, потом осторожно отпускаю. 

Я ложусь рядом с ним. Волосы у него на висках и на лбу мокрые, и грудь у него влажная. Он кладет руку мне на затылок , притягивает к себя и целует, и ему явно нравится вкус его собственной спермы. Он вздыхает и открывает глаза, тихо шепча мне: «Ты удивительный, ты прекрасный». Он целует меня в шею. Потом он приподнимается на локте и, облизав свою ладонь, берет мой член и начинает медленно ласкать его. У меня темнеет в глазах. Он чуть ускоряет движения и шепчет: «Стивен, Стивен, я так хотел тебя, сразу, как только ты сел ко мне в машину». Но я не осознаю до конца, что он говорит, потому что его движения становятся быстрее, и он обхватывает губами мое ухо. Я чувствую его язык внутри, и это невыносимо сладко. Моя спина выгибается, и я кричу и кончаю. 

У меня нет сил ни на что: ни сходить в душ, ни даже сказать, как я влюблён в него. Слишком много потрясений за такой короткий промежуток времени, слишком много резких переходов от счастья к отчаянию и обратно. Мы смотрим друг на друга; его глаза немного посветлели. Он целует меня в лоб, я закрываю глаза и засыпаю.


	2. Часть 2

Я подъезжаю к ресторану и сразу же замечаю, как в него заходит мой бывший менеджер, с которым мы не очень хорошо расстались неделю назад. Ресторан отпадает. У входа стоит парень в футболке New York Dolls, видимо, мой интервьюер. Он неуверенно машет мне. Я жестом подзываю его и спрашиваю, не возражает ли он, если мы посидим в машине. Он не против, и даже делает моей машине комплимент. Его зовут Стивен, что ж, бывает. Мы начинаем запись. Он не задает глупых и претенциозных вопросов, слушает внимательно, не хихикает и не ёрзает, в общем, не похож на начинающего журналиста, как мне его отрекомендовала секретарь, когда договаривалась с ним о встрече. 

Час проходит быстро. Мы заканчиваем, и я уже раздумываю о планах на вечер, как вдруг осознаю, что мой собеседник медлит. Он как будто бы подвисает: смотрит на меня или сквозь меня, словно прокручивает что-то в голове. Возникает странная пауза, но не тягостная, а скорее завораживающая, словно время замедляется и что-то назревает.

Пауза тянется, я пребываю в приятном оцепенении и даже смотрю в окно, чтобы убедиться, что люди всё-таки ходят и листья на деревьях шевелятся, и что мы не угодили во временной провал. Он молчит и не уходит. Хорошо, я не тороплюсь. У него серо-зеленые глаза и маленькая родинка под нижней губой, слева. Он вздыхает и, собравшись с силами, приглашает меня пообедать. Ах, вот оно что. Я не знаю, что ответить. Он мне симпатичен, но я не дружу с прессой. Он уточняет, что зовет меня к себе домой. Еще более неожиданно. Выясняется, что он не журналист, а преподаватель в университете. Я заинтригован и решаю принять приглашение.

Мы едем к нему, мне знакомы эти места. Давно, ещё до The Smiths я часто бывал в университете. Я не был студентом, но там отличная библиотека, в которой работала моя мама, так что читательский билет у меня был. Мне нравилось гулять по университетскому городку, студенты меня не замечали, атмосфера была совсем другая, нежели в нашем рабочем районе. Некоторое время я подрабатывал в библиотеке, и мне даже выделили жилье в аспирантском корпусе.

Мы подъезжаем, Стивен нервничает. Неужели из-за меня? Он даже спотыкается на лестнице, и я вынужден его слегка поддержать. В комнате множество книг, я загипнотизирован собраниями сочинений, машинально тянусь к коллекционным изданиям и даже, кажется, забываю спросить разрешения. Время снова замедляется, я словно возвращаюсь в прошлое: до концертов, до суматохи и спешки, когда можно было целыми днями валяться на кровати и читать в тишине. Стивен протягивает мне бокал вина. Боже, на сколько я отключился? Вообще-то в гостях принято разговаривать и проявлять интерес к хозяину. Я-то согласился на этот визит исключительно из-за нахлынувшей ностальгии, а вот какие планы у Стивена? Он по-прежнему напряжен, и в этом, видимо, виноват я со своим невежливым молчанием. Я заставляю себя сосредоточиться на настоящем и наконец-то внимательно на него смотрю.

У него светлые волосы, длинные пальцы и узкие бедра. Я перебираю предметы на столе, начинаю что-то рассказывать, и он расцветает. Кухня маленькая, и мы то и дело задеваем друг друга, пока готовим. Он расслабляется, мы болтаем о нейтральных вещах, и я делаю кое-какие выводы. Ему двадцать пять-двадцать семь лет, он, очевидно, одинок и не очень уверен в себе, хотя тому нет никаких причин. У него нежная улыбка, и, когда он думает, что я его не вижу, он смотрит на меня так, словно хочет съесть живьем. Мне это льстит, и он мне нравится, но я не собираюсь ему помогать, пусть всё идет, как идет. 

Свет из окна падает на его лицо и шею, я просто сижу и смотрю на него, и снова его взгляд проходит сквозь меня, и снова время становится тягучим и приятным. Вино оказывает своё растормаживающее действие, и в моем воображении смутно проносится образ: он мягко прижимает меня к стене всем телом и… В телепатию я, конечно, не верю, но в этот момент он в самой настоящей реальности протягивает руку и осторожно прикасается к моим губам, словно стирая что-то – шоколад, наверное. Это неожиданно и очень приятно, и я даже непроизвольно придерживаю его ладонь и трогаю языком его палец. Но он вздрагивает всем телом и отдергивает руку. Я не ожидал такой реакции. Жаль. Ну что же, нет – так нет.

Но я ошибся. Стивен намерен продолжать. Он берет меня за руку и говорит что-то о книге, оставленной в спальне. Он все ещё не уверен в себе, ему не до конца ясны мои намерения, и он не полностью осознает собственные желания. Ему нужны надуманные причины оказаться ближе ко мне, он отчаянно цепляется за безопасные предлоги: чай, книги, что-то нейтральное. Он хочет поиграть в клуб любителей чтения, что ж, ради Бога. Но я не собираюсь подталкивать его. Он достаточно взрослый, я просто позволю ему делать со мной то, что он захочет. Мы садимся на кровать, он касается моего колена, и я чувствую, как желание волнами исходит от него, я ощущаю его, как что-то вибрирующее и оглушающее. Теплая волна поднимается от моей поясницы к шее и затылку, он шепчет мне на ухо о своей любви к Уайльду, и я чувствую легкое покалывание на коже, словно меня опутывают тончайшей паутинкой. Он ложится на кровать и пытается читать, все ещё держась за соломинку невинности нашего развлечения. Его тихий голос окончательно меня завораживает, и я расслабленно откидываюсь на спину. Я не знаю, какие ещё подсказки ему нужны. Стивен затихает, набирается смелости и ложится на меня сверху. Боже, как это приятно. Слишком много одежды, и мой прекрасный хозяин гостеприимно помогает мне снять её. Сейчас, когда между нами всё наконец-то ясно, он выглядит гораздо увереннее и нравится мне ещё больше. Я смотрю на него снизу вверх, на его приоткрытые губы, и снова моё сознание начинает работать в автономном режиме: я представляю, как он мог бы ласкать меня ими. И снова он словно читает мои мысли, наклоняется ко мне и целует. И опять время замирает и растягивается, и мне хочется навсегда остаться в этом моменте, и одновременно хочется продолжить, я прижимаюсь к нему и глажу его плечи и спину.

Стивен спускается ниже и смотрит на меня вопросительно, как будто в этот момент я мог бы ему отказать, но он такой воспитанный. Он прикасается ко мне так осторожно, словно боится, что я могу исчезнуть в любой момент. Я кладу ему руку на голову и слегка направляю его движения. Да, именно так я себе и представлял его нежные губы. Он движется ритмично, но медленно, и я пока ещё могу это выдержать. На несколько минут моя голова пустеет, я оказываюсь в тёмно-розовом тёплом и влажном мире, я окружен со всех сторон и не хочу, чтобы это кончалось. Он ускоряется, слегка сжимает и гладит меня. Мне становится невыносимо жарко, моё сознание путается, я боюсь закричать или разрыдаться, я закрываю лицо руками и теряю связь с реальностью. Боже, помоги мне. Я прихожу в себя, вокруг тишина, но мне кажется, я слышу чей-то тихий стон. Ах да, это же мой собственный. Я выдыхаю и открываю глаза.

Стивен лежит рядом со мной, его щёки горят, его губы слегка опухли, он перебирает мои влажные волосы. Меня переполняет нежность, которой я сам от себя не ожидал, я притягиваю его к себе и целую в губы. Да, вкус кофейного мороженого слегка горьковатый. Я целую его в шею, провожу рукой по его груди, вниз, ещё ниже, начинаю медленно ласкать его. Он перевозбужден, я стараюсь не сделать ему больно. Я слышу, как бьётся его сердце, шепчу ему, какие у него красивые глаза, зову его по имени. Он начинает двигаться со мной в такт, немного быстрее чем я, значит, пора ускориться, хотя я не отказался бы подольше посмотреть на него в этом беспомощном состоянии. "Не сейчас," – шепчу я ему. – "Подожди, когда я тебе разрешу". 

Он начинает стонать и закрывает глаза. "Нет, не сейчас. Ещё. Мне нравится смотреть на тебя," – тихо говорю я ему на ухо. Он накрывает мою руку своей, и я решаю, что пора сжалиться, делаю несколько быстрых движений, он выгибается и затихает. Его светлые волосы потемнели. Я прикасаюсь губами к ему влажному лбу, и он засыпает, просто отключается прямо у меня в руках. Я притягиваю его к себе, обнимаю со спины и думаю, какой странный выдался день, и что мне теперь делать с этим мальчиком.


End file.
